<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unkindled flame by zieiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806863">unkindled flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz'>zieiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Shiratorizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this a while back and decided to post it here too</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unkindled flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this a while back and decided to post it here too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all have our downfalls and our highs.. we thrive and be better.. to maintain everything we have.. and to keep everything we want to. But there can always be times when the wind is too rough.. too harsh.. that the light is put off.. </p><p>Those are times we need to be aware.. and to be brought back to the root of our success. </p><p>And that was when the remaining shiratorizawa vc members realized.</p><p>They were nothing but weak lit flame without their senpai ushiwaka.. </p><p>And it was engraved deep inside goshiki’s mind.. the devastating loss they took from other powerhouses that they once defeated when Ushijima was still there.. the times when Shiratorizawa was still the best.. and that Ushijima lead the team to victory.. </p><p>“Goshiki.. “ Shirabu called out to goshiki as goshiki sat on one of the benches one night after practice.. as everyone left one by one.. shirabu sat there thinking.. as his muscles ache for rest, he sweat and pant, staring into space.. with only one thought in mind.. his fire is slowly put out.. right before his eyes and it pained him as he watched them lose. </p><p>“Yeah?.. why are you still here.” Goshiki responded to Shirabu as shirabu sat beside him.. with a sigh shirabu looked back at Goshiki’s gloomy form and chuckled. </p><p>“You’re the ace now.. what the hell are you frowning for?” </p><p>“I am no ace.. if I can’t carry you all to victory like Ushijima-senpai did..” Goshiki clenched his fist as he felt his throat tighten with the need for his tears to fall and it did.. slowly.. one by one.. tear after tear they fell from goshiki’s eyes.. he did not know how it turned out this way.. was it his attitude.. he was conceited and he felt like he could conquer the world with the strength he have.. but it was all in his head.</p><p>He was not as strong as Ushijima.. he could never compare. And it pained him to realize this fact.. but he admits. </p><p>“You’re not thinking of still competing with Ushijima right?” Shirabu’s voice was dripping with nothing but pure intentions.. but goshiki couldn’t help but feel bitter from those words.. </p><p>“Goshiki.. you know.. you’re still young. You can still grow.” </p><p>I am the future ace.. I wanted to be the future ace.. and now that I am..</p><p>I couldn’t handle the weight of the title.. it crushed his fire.. he was secluded into a space where there was no air to breathe.. where fire couldn’t even survive and even if you persevere.. you would still be pushed down and took out.</p><p>“Ushijima has always adored you, you know? You were an ace from the very beginning..” Shirabu looked at the sky that is now littered with lots of stars..</p><p>“He did?” </p><p>“Yes.. and if he saw you being let down.. with your fighting spirits slowly extinguishing he would be disappointed.” </p><p>He wouldn’t want that.. goshiki have always looked up to Ushijima.. he dreamed to become an ace.. with Ushijima as his role model, and being seen by ushijima at this state would be disgraceful. </p><p>“You wouldn’t want that right?” Goshiki nodded at shirabu.. and shirabu smiled at the boy.. slowly patting his head like a good little kid. </p><p>“Then you better light up that flame in you.. help yourself grow.. and keep on growing..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>